Mortifago's Party Style
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Navidad de 1997… Con Harry Potter escondido en quién sabe dónde y la mitad de sus enemigos competentes muertos o desaparecidos, Lord Voldemort se aburre como nunca í que tiene la mejor idea en años… ¡hacer una fiesta de navidad!


**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a una rubia muy rica llamada J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participó en el concurso "Lágrimas de risa" de Potterfics, obteniendo el tercer lugar._

* * *

**Mortífago's Party Style**

* * *

Lord Voldemort estaba aburrido. En realidad, en el sentido estricto de la palabra: estaba absoluta, total y completamente aburrido. Perseguir a Harry Potter había pasado de moda, para eso tenía al montón de ineptos del ministerio y aún no lo encontraban —y eso que el Señor Tenebroso planeaba hacerlos remover cada piedra de Reino Unido y el resto del mundo hasta que el maldito héroe cara rajada apareciera—, pero la verdad es que no había nada interesante en su vida. Para empezar, sus enemigos eran tan fáciles de matar… Todos se ponían a temblar, se hacían pis y suplicaban por su vida —no necesariamente en ese orden— antes de que él alzara la varita y dijera «_Avada Kedavra_». ¿Qué clase de enemigos eran esos? ¡Ya no los hacían de la misma manera!

Ahora iba a resultar que Snape tenía razón, ¡y eso nunca! ¡Alguien con el pelo tan grasoso no podía tener razón! Pero es que Snape lo había dicho claro: «Es que ya mató a todos los buenos enemigos, señor, debió racionarlos para cuando hubiera escasez». ¡Maldito narigudo! Ahora hay crisis de enemigos y va a tener que decirle a Severus que estaba en lo correcto. ¡Y eso nunca!

Pero bueno, el aburrimiento no era algo que no se pudiera arreglar, así que Lord Voldemort, con toda elegancia —o sea, ninguna en lo absoluto—, se acercó por detrás a Narcissa Malfoy que pegó un grito cuando lo vio, reacción harto normal, porque Lord Voldemort era feo como pegarle a una piedra. Narcissa pensaba que quizá si tuviera algo de pelo podría disimular la ausencia de nariz pero el Señor Tenebroso no quería deshacerse de su obviamente tenebrosa calva; con razón Colagusano estaba pensando en presentarlo a algún tipo de concurso de feos.

—Narcissa, he decidido algo… —dijo, juntando demasiado las palabras para que todo lo que decía pareciera un siseo, una terrible mala costumbre, porque era muy difícil entenderle.

—¿Qué, señor? —preguntó ella, temiendo lo peor. Teniendo un hijo idiota y mortífago, lo más normal era siempre esperar lo peor, porque Draco no tenía muchas luces. Pero la decisión del Señor Tenebroso resultó ser peor que cualquier mala noticia que le pudieran dar.

—Narcissa, organiza una fiesta de navidad.

—¿Una fiesta de navidad? —Los ojos de la pobre mujer rubia se abrieron más de lo normal—. ¿Una fiesta de navidad? —repitió, aun en estado de shock.

—¡Que sí! ¡Que me aburro porque el maldito Harry Potter no aparece a arruinar mis planes! —exclamó él—. ¡Así no tiene ninguna emoción dominar el mundo!

—Señor, me parece que le falta mucho para… —«dominar el mundo». Después de todo, por muy megalómano que fuera, Lord Voldemort sólo controlaba a la población mágica de Reino Unido. Sin embargo, Narcissa no acabó de hablar porque los ojos rojos de su señor eran bastante terroríficos, mucho más si se le ocurría fruncir el ceño porque ella estaba cuestionándolo—. Nada, nada… entonces… ¿una fiesta de navidad?

—¡Que sí, Narcissa! ¿O es que estás sorda?

* * *

Organizar una fiesta de navidad para Lord Voldemort era una cosa complicada. Primero, porque el Señor Tenebroso todo lo encontraba demasiado alegre, festivo, o colorido. La paciencia de Narcissa no duró ni veinticuatro otras antes de decirle que si seguía rechazando las ideas no iban a tener una fiesta de navidad en condiciones jamás. Por supuesto, lo dijo de tal manera que Lord Voldemort no se lo tomara como un insulto, porque había que ver lo susceptible que se ponía últimamente con cualquier comentario. Sin Harry Potter cerca para hacerlo rabiar, Narcissa creía que el Señor Tenebroso se estaba convirtiendo en una suerte de señora menopáusica y había que tenerle excesiva paciencia.

Tampoco ayudaba en lo más mínimo que los mortífagos en general no tuvieran una idea clara de lo que era la diversión sana.

Bellatrix, por ejemplo, tenía un concepto de diversión que incluía perseguir _muggles_, impuros y después torturarlos durante largo rato para deleitarse en sus gritos. Rabastan y Rodolphus Lestrange pensaban cosas parecidas. La idea de diversión de Fenrir incluía convertirse en hombre lobo y comer humanos —las jóvenes vírgenes, cada vez más complicadas de encontrar, eran sus preferidas—. Scabior directamente había puesto una sonrisa maquiavélica cuando le había preguntado sobre diversión y ella había preferido no oír la respuesta.

Colagusano… bueno, Colagusano no contaba, era el cero a la izquierda en los mortífagos después de Draco, así que preguntarle no hubiera tenido mucho sentido. Lucius llevaba deprimido desde el año anterior, así que de diversión no sabía nada —pero probablemente hubiera propuesto algo que incluía pavorreales y Narcissa ya tenía suficiente teniendo a aquellas criaturas en su patio—. Alecto y Amycus estaban en Hogwarts siendo las niñeras del colegio —o algo así habían escrito en su última carta, Narcissa estaba segura de que lo había malinterpretado—. Las ideas de diversión de los demás incluían asesinatos y torturas también, así que tampoco eran viables, no era como si tuvieran una reserva de gente para asesinar y torturar.

(Que de tenerla, la tenían, se llamaba Azkaban, pero Narcissa odiaba tener cadáveres en su sala de estar. Realmente arruinaban la decoración.)

Así que sólo quedaba Snape. Y todo el mundo sabía que Snape no sabía divertirse. Era más amargado que la persona más amargada del mundo y conseguía irritar a todo el mundo con su manera espectacularmente lenta de hablar. Así que Narcissa ni siquiera le preguntó qué le gustaría ver en la fiesta.

Así que se dedicó a organizarlo todo ella sola, de la manera que se le antojó, aunque era interrumpida cada poco por las nuevas ideas del Señor Tenebroso (que gracias a Morgana no incluían demasiados cadáveres en su sala de estar, ¿es que nadie pensaba en la decoración?)

—Y quiero que Nagini tenga una aparición especial…

—Sí, mi lord…

—Y que haya una tarta por mi cumpleaños…

—Su cumpleaños no es hasta nochevieja, mi lord.

—No importa, Narcissa. Eso sí, asegúrate de que no tenga mi edad.

—Sí, mi lord.

—Y no te olvides de decirle a Colagusano que…

Narcissa se masajeó las sienes. ¿Por qué tenía que organizar una fiesta de navidad para gente amargada y, además de todo, psicópata?

* * *

Al final todo salió más o menos bien en los preparativos. Narcissa tuvo que amenazar a los del servicio de catering, porque nadie quería meterse en la guarida de los mortífagos; además de que decidió, de última hora, poner una fuente de chocolate porque, ¡incluso las personas más amargadas del mundo debían tener cierto gusto por el chocolate! Y compró bastantes botellas de whisky de fuego, vino de elfo e hidromiel, pero comisionó a Colagusano para que no dejara a Rabastan beber demasiado, que todo el mundo lo conocía cuando se le pasaban las copas y no era muy sano.

La que iba a necesitar mucho whisky de fuego para sobrevivir a esa fiesta era ella. Cuando bajó, vestida en una túnica de gala color verde —porque ese era el único color que al parecer los ex slytherin vestían— se encontró con un paisaje… negro.

¿Es que nadie conocía otro color de ropa? Incluso Draco lo único que se ponía eran trajes negros que además costaban un dineral. Con lo que costaban podría comprarle túnicas menos monocromáticas, pero no, el señorito quería escoger su ropa él sólo. Y obviamente, había que dejarlo, ya se lo había dicho Lucius, que Draco tenía que tener un poco de libertar. Pues había que ver lo que hacía el señorito con su libertad: ¡corría a enlistarse con los asesinos de turno!

Narcissa suspiró y se acercó a su esposo, que parecía más deprimido que nunca —o sea, igual que los últimos cuatro meses—. Obviamente a nadie le hacía bien tener a un mago oscuro viviendo en su misma casa, y no sólo eso, parecía que Lord Voldemort estaba dilapidando los ahorros de Lucius de toda la vida porque no tenía ahorros propios. Narcissa procuraba no comerse la cabeza con todo aquello, pero cada vez era más difícil de ignorar. Un día iban a tener que decirle que no podía seguir gastando su fortuna cómo se le antojara y a su señor le iba a dar un berrinche. ¡Y había que ver los desastres que se armaban tras un berrinche de Lord Voldemort! Había que improvisar tumbas anónimas por todo el jardín.

—Querida, ¿estás bien? —preguntó su marido. No es que fuera un marido muy atento los últimos años, porque había estado intentando recuperar el honor perdido ante Lord Voldemort, aun cuando había acabado perdiéndolo aún más, pero Narcissa agradecía que alguien se preocupara por ella.

—Perfectamente, perfectamente.

—Es sólo que te ves un poco pálida —apuntó Lucius—, y agitada —agregó—, y… estresada —volvió a agregar, aunque con un poco de duda—, y…

—¡Estoy bien!

—Como tú digas, querida, como tú digas…

Sin embargo, sí que estaba un poquito estresada. Para empezar, nadie parecía divertirse. Bellatrix acosaba al Señor Tenebroso mientras su marido, acostumbrado a que Bellatrix le pusiera los cuernos de manera figurativa en una persona bastante asexual, tomaba copa tras copa de todos los tragos disponibles. Cuando Narcissa encontró a Bellatrix, ya cansada de verse rechazada una y otra vez, lo único que consiguió fue un:

—Que fiesta más aburrida.

Después fue a preguntarle a Rodolphus, su cuñado, pero se encontró con Rabastan en el camino, que había robado ya una botella, bebía directo de ella y empezaba a hablar arrastrando las palabras de una manera que era casi posible de entender. Lo que consiguió sonaba muy parecido a:

—Que fiesta tan aburrida, Colagusano intentó…

Y cayó desplomado en el piso. Narcissa frunció el ceño porque los desmayados también arruinaban la decoración.

Fenrir Greyback había asustado ya a dos meseros porque no entendían que quería carne humana cruda porque su dieta indicaba que no podía comer otra cosa, así que decidió irse temprano a conseguir un banquete en cualquier bosque —porque todo el mundo sabe que, obviamente, siempre hay gente despistada en todos los bosques, a pesar de que la cantidad de asesinatos no hacen más que aumentar año con año—, y lo único que soltó antes de irse fue:

—Que fiesta tan aburrida.

Para Snape vivir era aburrido, así que Narcissa ni se molestó en preguntarle, tenía el «que fiesta tan aburrida» tatuado en la cara —alguien debería recomendarle un buen loquero—. ¿Por qué nadie podía apreciar su buen trabajo? No… todos estaban parados como palos hablando de cosas tan alegres como asesinatos, torturas, cómo herir más rápidamente a alguien, de qué manera la víctima perdía menos sangre… Que gente más tétrica. ¿Cómo había dejado que Lucius metiera a semejantes amigotes a la casa en primer lugar? Debió de haberse puesto mucho más firme antes de que su casa hubiera estado infestada de psicópatas. Pero ya era demasiado tarde: estaban todos en su sala.

—Oh, Narcissa, por fin te encuentro… —El siseo le dio la pista de a quién pertenecía esa voz, nadie siseaba igual que el Señor Tenebroso—, sólo quería felicitarte, de verdad captaste la esencia de la navidad perfectamente. Aunque yo hubiera agregado algún entretenimiento, todos parecen empezar a aburrirse…, ahora que lo pienso, quizá Bellatrix tenía razón con eso de torturar un poquito a alguien, echo en falta los gritos.

—¡Qué los cadáveres no quedan bien con la decoración!

* * *

**He de decir, para que conste, que a pesar de mi buen resultado en el concurso con una historia que considero penosa en general, no quedé del todo satisfecha. Quizá fue debido a una participación muy penosa (20 personas cuando en general suelen ser más de 200) con historias en general mediocres... así que... bueno, pues espero a ustedes les guste, que yo por más que la veo con ojos de amor, no consigo encariñarme. La parodia no es lo mío.**


End file.
